


Stars

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Fantastic Angst and Fluff and Where to Find Them [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Looking up at the night sky, M/M, Post-Canon Fix It, not really spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Newt and Credence look at the starts. Credence spots a shooting star and is fascinated!





	Stars

        Newt Scamander's eyes sparkled as he gazed over at the young man laying beside him. Credence and him were laying on the ground inside Newt's suitcase, listening to the exotic sounds of Newt's variety of magical creatures and watching the stars in the night sky. Credence's eyes were full of wonder and awe as he gazed up at the sky.  
        He lifted up a finger and pointed as a shooting star passed through the sky, a gasp of surprise escaping his lips. He glanced over at Newt, who chuckled.  
        "It's a shooting star," Newt explained with a fond smile. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
        "Not as beautiful as y-you," Credence responded shyly, a blush creeping up his face.  
        Newt raised his eyebrows, biting his lip. "Pardon?"  
        Credence hesitated before repeating what he'd said. "It's beautiful, but not as b-beautiful as you."  
        Not knowing how to respond, Newt merely ran his fingers through the younger man's hair. "Come here, Credence."  
        Credence did so, his fingers creeping up Newt's chest as he grew less shy. He let out a content sigh, tilting his head upwards to meet Newt's gaze with his dark eyes.  
        "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Newt murmured.  
        Credence nodded, a smile lighting up his eyes and his face. Smiles like these used to be rare, but as he became closer to Newt they showed more and more often. These smiles caused Newt's heart to ascend into his throat, triggering a feeling that could only be described as a simultaneous desire to hug and hold and kiss Credence forever.  
        And so the magizooligist took a hand and lifted Credence's chin, leaning in and pressing his lips to Credence's.  
        Both of the men's eyes fluttered shut as they fit together perfectly, moving in sync as they lay there beneath the stars within Newt's suitcase.  
        It seemed like ages before Newt pulled back, leaving both of them blushing red messes. Credence let out a content little noise that pulled at Newt's heart and snuggled into him, feeling safe and at home within the other's arms. Newt could only smile like a fool as he wondered how he got so incredibly lucky to have someone like Credence, and stroked his hair (which, by the way, had started to grow out and turn curly) between his fingers of one hand while holding the younger close to him with the other.  
        Another shooting star flew through the sky. Kissing the top of Credence's head, Newt wished for Credence's happiness and that he would never be hurt again.  
        Never would Newt have guessed that a shooting star could bring someone such happiness or awe as it had brought Credence. Newt vowed to keep bringing those smiles of happiness to the younger man's face as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! @xanderdaqueer


End file.
